What you don't know
by TheClockworkLemon
Summary: Peeto slash. Rated M for language and smut. Peeta has been captured by the Capitol and the peacekeeper interrogating him seems familiar. Is it a ghost from his past come back to haunt him?


_**Hey! Me again! I haven't abandoned my Jaspward story but I am trying to help the tumblr people revive Peeto by writing them a fanfiction! ;)**_

_**The POV is supposed to shift a little bit between the two boys, so don't worry, I haven't gone doo-lally, this is supposed to happen!**_

_**It starts off with a roleplay starter I wrote, so if you see it on omegle, hopefully it's me!**_

_**Dedicated to Kaycee.**_

_**~TheClockworkLemon**_

Peeta flinches slightly when the bright light in the interrogation room flares on. He doesn't know why he is here, and he looks around desperately, finding his arms tied to a chair with thick metal chains that bite into his wrists. Suddenly a tall blonde peacekeeper with icy blue eyes and teeth marks scarring his face walks into the small pool of light, and growls at him. Peeta whimpers slightly and cringes into the cold metal chair.

The younger boy looks around, his baby blue eyes wide as they stare around the small room, trying not to gag as he sees dark stains splattered across the parts of wall he can see in the dim light. He slowly peers up at the peacekeeper, frowning a little as a memory of a boy with the exact same colour eyes flashes in his mind. No...it can't be...he watched him die a slow, painful death before his very eyes. He heard his screams as those dreadful creatures tore his body apart.

A cold voice that sounds all too familiar cuts through Peeta's thoughts abruptly, and his breathing seems noisy and ragged, echoing off the walls of the small room.

"Tell us what you know of the mockingjay. Tell us about the revolution." The smooth voice barks out, coldly and quietly, cutting through Peeta's soul, causing him to shudder and his eyes to widen. He stares up at the peacekeeper, who stares at his prisoner, slightly taken aback by the stark contrast he has to someone he used to know.

Turning around, he marches to the opposite side of the room, waiting for him to answer.

A small voice, barely audible, stutters out,

"I...I don't know anything..." followed by a small whimper and a rattling of the rusted metal binding his wrists.

"You're at the heart of it. They wouldn't have kept it a secret from you." He growls, still facing the wall, his hands clenched into fists. He doesn't know exactly who this person is, all he has been told is that they are a key part of what they want to find out.

"B-but I didn't even know there was a revolution..." Another quiet sentence comes from across the room, and something inside of Cato snaps. He turns around, marching up to the boy, leaning over him menacingly, a sneer of contempt across his lips.

"Well we both know you're lying about that." He growls, a flash of pain shooting across his eyes as clear baby blue eyes stare up into his own icy ones. Those eyes look broken, terrified, but filled with a deep sorrow that must have been there for a while.

"Tell me!" He roars, unable to take the deathly silence of the room any longer.

Peeta flinches at the sudden yelling, terror over taking his mind, filling his chest until he is unable to breathe. His breathing becomes harsher and louder, echoing in the confined space, mixing with the hot breath of the peacekeeper above him.

With tears filling his eyes, taking in the sight of the scars marring the handsome peacekeepers features, he manages to whisper, "P-please...I...I don't know anything...please just let me go..." He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of the boy in the careers who looked so similar to this.

He suddenly feels a whoosh of air brush gently past his face as the peacekeeper stands up again, his fists clenched and jaw set as he strides to the opposite side of the room again.

Taking a deep breath, Cato begins to speak in a cold, clinical voice, "I've already lost the one closest to me. He was so young, so innocent, but the Capitol slaughtered him because of the things I had done. I won't let any more innocent lives be lost, which they will if we can't stop this revolution. Now, tell me what you fucking know!" His voice slowly rises to a yell, having been told by the Capitol that they had killed Peeta because of his reckless actions, his plans to escape the arena that the two boys had shared in whispers one night in the games.

He had been kept in this facility all year, with no contact of the outside world, no televisions, no way of seeing that Peeta was actually alive, and well, living in his district seemingly happily. But in reality, the girl who he kept in his arms whenever a camera was around was a weak replacement, only a fraction of the one he had once held.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Peeta screams suddenly, tears streaming down his cheeks and rolling onto his lap, "I don't know a thing about your stupid revolution!" The words rip out of his mouth, unable to take this any longer. He couldn't cope with this, he needed to get out.

Tugging at the chains that bind his wrists, he tries to get out, rip out of his chair. However, jolts of electricity flow through them at the movement, and he screams in agony, his back arching up away from the chair as he writhes in torment.

"Peeta!" Cato yells suddenly, clasping his hands over his mouth as soon as the words leave his mouth. It isn't him, it can't be him. But he can't get the image out of his head as he stares at the young boy, he can't be older than seventeen, screaming in distress.

The voice echoes around his brain as he looks up, desperately trying to focus on the man who screamed his name. At that moment he knows. He knows it's Cato, but how can it be? He watched him die; watched the lifeless body being taken up in the hovercraft. However, the pain rips through him, distracting him from any thoughts of logic or the how and why.

"C-Cato..." he whimpers, barely audible as the edges of his vision start to darken, his eyes focused intently on the man in front of him as he yells something he can't hear over the roaring in his ears, and slowly the electricity starts to die down, but his shoulders and arms still twitch slightly from the faint electricity flowing through him.

"Don't move, or it'll set off again." He says in a quiet, calm voice, looking him deep in the eyes, his hand starting to reach out and touch the smaller boy, but dropping back to his side.

Peeta nods a little, tears filling his eyes, glazing them over in fear and confusion as he stares up at him. Of course...that explains the teeth marks across his face.

Cato stands up, speaking into his radio, looking up at a small camera in the corner, taking a breath before saying these words.

"I got a way to make him talk, but I don't want it on the records. Yeah, yeah, cheers." He laughs a little, then throws his radio to the ground, watching the small plastic and metal box smash. He looks up to the small camera, smiling a little as he hears a faint click, knowing it has been turned off.

As soon as he knows they aren't being watched he falls to his knees in front of Peeta, staring up at him in wonder.

"T-they told me they killed you..." He whispers, taking a key out of his pocket, reaching around the blonde, unlocking the chains quickly, pulling him into his arms tightly.

Automatically, Peeta's arms wrap around Cato, and he buries his head into his chest.

"I watched you die Cato. H-how-" He chokes off, cut off by his voice breaking in fear.

Cato swallows hard, planting a small kiss on top of Peeta's head, smiling at the familiar smell before speaking quietly, his voice shaking slightly,

"T-The Capitol took me before the mutts killed me completely. The doctors are amazing...they basically brought me back to life...Snow sa-" He chokes off quietly, closing his eyes tightly before continuing, "Snow said my...'skills' were too valuable to lose. They never intended for me to die."

He whispers into Peeta's hair, holding him close.

Peeta shakes his head a little, pulling back, looking up into Cato's eyes, brushing his hand lightly across the older boys scarred face.

"I missed you so much...I missed you every day..." He mumbles, and Cato nods, showing him he felt the same way.

"We can't stay like this for much longer. I'll try and see you when I can, but I can't promise you'll see me every day. I'll get you out of here...That I can promise..." Cato whispers, pain filling his voice as he knows that he won't be able to leave with Peeta. He would anger Snow, and when Snow was angry, he took it out on your loved ones. Peeta was the only one he held dear, and he would never be able to endanger him.

Without a word, Peeta nods a little, happy tears filling his eyes, not comprehending the fact that Cato would ever leave him again.

"I can't wait..." He whispers, and Cato nods, unable to bring himself to break the news to the boy at this second.

Leaning down slowly, Cato gently presses their lips together, a small breath of air escaping his lungs at the rush of familiar sensations and memories bombarding him.

Tightening his arms around Peeta's waist, he pulls the boy closer, if that is even possible, and deepens the kiss slightly, parting his lips, smiling as Peeta does the same. He doesn't know how long time passes, it could have been hours, it could have been minutes, it could have even been no longer than a few seconds. When Cato feels Peeta's tongue flicking over his bottom lip he pulls away, panting softly.

"W-we can't Peeta...I have to go..." He shakes his head a little, looking away, brushing the tears that have fallen away from his cheeks.

He swallows hard, pressing Peeta lightly back into the chair, unable to believe what he is doing. Slowly, he locks the chains back in place, looking away from Peeta, who is just staring at him with wide, trusting eyes.

After he is done, he stands in front of Peeta, and lightly brushes their lips together one last time before straightening up, and walking out of the room.


End file.
